<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skin condition by Selestiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344649">Skin condition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles'>Selestiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arcana Headcanons [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Headcanon, Other, plaque psoriasis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr hc request:"Muriel with MC that has plaque psoriasis (skin breaks out and dries up from specific fabrics, itchy af, lots of flakes, sometimes they become a miserable mess cuz it gets so bad and embarrassing)"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Arcana Headcanons [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skin condition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♣︎ If you haven’t said anything about it and he notices on his own, Muriel will be extremely worried about it, he’ll gently grab you and start asking if you remember coming into contact with any poisonous plants. Or if you got stung by an insect. Maybe you’re having an allergic reaction to something you ate?</p><p>♣︎ Once you’ve explained he goes a bit quiet, after a while he asks if there’s anything that helps.</p><p>♣︎ He makes an ointment to help relieve the itch and pain, he makes sure to keep a jar in his hut at all times, if he sees you scratching at it he’ll passive-aggressively set the jar in front of you.</p><p>♣︎ If he notices you’re embarrassed about it he’ll try to give you space, he understands wanting to treat one’s wounds in peace. If you ask for help however, he’ll pretend he’s grumpy about it but you can tell he likes feeling needed.</p><p>♣︎ Things that make you itchy are now banned. Itchy fabrics disappear from his hut overnight, he doesn’t say a word about it.</p><p>♣︎ Muriel takes care to make you as comfortable as possible, but at the same time he’s so blasé about it that you’ll completely forget to feel insecure around him. When he notices that you stop trying to cover yourself around him he’ll be so proud.</p><p>♣︎ Doesn’t mind playing the big scary dude card if anyone so much as looks at you the wrong way. If it gets to you he’ll be silently seething about it for a while (oh noo, all the progressss)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr as sandwichfox</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>